thetldrfandomcom-20200213-history
Some Guy
The Beginning Once, there was a bored guy. He didn't do anything interesting, and then he discovered the wonders that is posting on the WoW OT. He still didn't do anything interesting, but he'd finally felt like he had found a place where he could be amongst other like minded bored individuals. He went around posting on several avatars, until his draenei shaman, Cyoniria, reached level 60. He decided that it was his destiny to become a Sein clone by stealing his avatar. By the time that character reached 70 however Sein was permabanned and nobody even cared. So then he realized he would have to find a new way to make a name for himself. Yes, he's a he, even if his avatar has a girly name. Stop simping on him. It quickly became revealed to Cyoniria that the OT was a cruel, unforgiving place. He would go on posting, trying to get noticed. He'd almost always get the first reply in Groover's daily threads because instead of doing work for his senior year of high school he was busy trying to get famous on a forum. Slowly but surly, people began to notice him. His gimmicks included threatening to place people's heads on pikes, text adventures (Like those of Sawstel, except terrible), and just being a generic poster. But then a fellow named Silenius showed up on the OT. Cyoniria easily saw through Sil's metal trolling and the two became posting bros. OT Celebrity Slowly did Cyoniria become pseudo famous on the OT, mostly due to riding Sil's cock. The two became inseperable, like a shark and a remora. But long ago Cyoniria had some run ins with the mods when he was but a shitty general forums troll. And then the unthinkable occurred. They permabanned him for a stupid thread about hypothetically killing famous people. It would appear as if this would be the end of his OT career, but of course he has IRL friends to mooch off of. And that's when he became Liara, the level 16 night elf priest who everybody loved. He picked up Sil's music elitism habits and continued forging his own posting style, which really wasn't all that interesting but he was on top of the OT at the time so he didn't care. Even if the only people who really did pay attention to him were simps who thought he was a girl, he still thinks he was OT famous for awhile. And it was then that he discovered the TLDR. He hated it, thought it was a retarded blob of meta. But secretly he longed to be wacky like Muertimus, and even began to incorporate meta posting into his style on the OT. It was a laughible spectacle at best. He wanted to post on the TLDR for the longest time but due to pressures from his bro Sil didn't. Eventually Sil gave into his desire to post on the TLDR and much like you would expect, Liara followed. Post Liara Pseudo-Hipster Elitist Douchebaggery As Liara faded into near background posting, he realized that the OT sucked cocks. Instead of just slipping away, he turned up the elitist douchebaggery. He sticks to music threads now, waiting to strike at posters who listen to awful music. He sometimes posts on the TLDR , but not enough to warrant a 5 paragraph entry in their wiki. All this time later, and he's still a shitty poster. It's no wonder that nobody on the TLDR even acknowledges his existence. Certainly to them he's just another OT faggot who needs to post even less, but he doesn't care. He's going to keep posting on forums until his fingers fall off, riding Silenius' cock wherever Silenius' cock can be ridden. He's also single, ladies, wink wink. (I'm sure you can guess why) he doesnt even post here why is this so big "I'm fucking pretty embarresed about how much of a faggot I was a few years ago. Removing this will make me feel a lot better about myself." No dice. Category:2009 Posters Category:TLDR Members Category:People